Dinero
by tutuu
Summary: Le agradaba haber encontrado alguien que le aguantara el ritmo, alguien con quien liberar toda esa pasión acumulada que ese castaño de ojos miel se había negado a recibir e insistió en rechazar.


Parejas:

1859 (Principal)  
1827 y 6927 (mención solamente de estas)

espero sea de su agrado

* * *

**DINERO**

Se sentía tan bien embestir sin preocuparse a aquel jovencito, que hasta hace un par de momentos atrás era virgen.

Con cada penetración semen y sangre escurrían de la abusada entrada por el reciente orgasmo que acababa de tener dentro del albino, pero eso no le basto, su miembro seguía duro, erecto, quería más.

Tan estrecho, el espacio en aquel interior era tan limitado, que se preguntó si podría anular aún más la movilidad que tenía su pene dentro de aquel ano.

Lleno de sadismo y curiosidad, llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrada que en estos momentos el violaba nuevamente, sin que aquel italiano sometido de ojos verdes lo notara.

Entonces, introdujo uno de sus dedos por aquel anillo de carne.

Como resultado, obtuvo un alarido ensordecedor por parte del joven sometido y una sensación maravillosa.

Su miembro se encontraba mas apretado que momentos anteriores.

-no… señor, ¡ahh!... sáquelo… por favor-

Pero aquel hombre en sima suyo no parecía escucharle, el ruido que se producía cuando se movía y aquella combinación de líquidos escapaban del menor lo excitaban de sobre manera

Lleno de deseo, introdujo dos dedos más.

-¡AHHHH!- gritó a todo pulmón el joven pasivo mientras se retorcía de dolor, ¿acaso aquel señor estaba loco? ¿Quería partirlo en dos?

Si ese era el caso, lo estaba logrando, la hombría que tenía dentro, no era normal, sus medidas, eran colosales.

Está bien, lo había soportado, pero, a duras penas, su cuerpo virgen había aguantado el ritmo impuesto por su agresor, pero esto… era demasiado.

Aparte de tenerlo a él, tres de sus dígitos le hacían compañía.

El adolescente se removía inquieto bajo aquel cuerpo, le lastimaba, le hacía daño, ya no quería continuar con aquel acto.

Dio un par de embestidas más hasta correrse nuevamente dentro de aquel cuerpo.

-nhg…- se quejó el menor al sentir como por tercera vez, era llenado por aquel líquido blanco, pero ya todo había terminado.

Sintió aquellos tres dedos salir y una sensación de alivio lo invadió, pero esta no duro mucho, aquel miembro también comenzaba a abandonarlo desde lo más profundo de su interior, dolía, demasiado, era una tortura sentir como lentamente le abandonaba.

El japonés miro al chico que yacía debajo de él, así como también un rio de sangre y semen escurría por su entrada.

Ese niño le provocaba.

Se acercó al joven de cabellera plateada y comenzó a besarle.

-te lastime, lo lamentó- se disculpó mientras luchaba por sus impulsos de poseerlo de nuevo.

-estoy bien- mintió -…señor… ¿quiere continuar?, el trato fue…hasta el amanecer…- a pesar de que su entrada estaba destrozada, y su ano desgarrado, había sentido un indiscutible placer al ser poseído con tanta violencia y pasión, la prueba era aquel liquido blanco que se esparce sobre su abdomen.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del japonés

-el trato fue, que pasaras toda la noche conmigo, haciéndome compañía hasta el amanecer- recordó el adulto de ojos azules -…continuemos…-

Le agradaba haber encontrado alguien que le aguantara el ritmo, alguien con quien liberar toda esa pasión acumulada que ese castaño de ojos miel se había negado a recibir e insistió en rechazar.

Víctima del cansancio, del insomnio y el abuso, aquel chico termino por caer en el mundo de los sueños, a pesar de que aun albergaba a aquel hombre dentro suyo y este no había cesado su marcha.

Finalmente volvió a llenar aquel interior, salió de aquella cavidad que tan bien le había acogido y se tumbó en el colchón

Observo a su nueva presa, era tan solo un niño, un adolescente de 15 años y el un pedófilo seguramente, ya contaba con 26 años cumplidos.

Jamás creyó poder caer tan bajo, nunca pensó que los celos pudieran nublarle la vista de tal manera.

Miro a detalle aquel cuerpo inerte, su piel blanca estaba adornada de manchas moradas, moretones a causa de su agresividad, también contaba con una impresión de su dentadura en varias zonas, sin mencionar los rasguños que le había propiciado, sin embargo…

Tocó aquella piel

Continuaba tan suave, jamás había experimentado aquel taco, con nadie más.

Se levantó, se apoyó sobre sus codos, vio las manchas rojizas y su esperma por toda la cama, fue un animal.

Tomó sus pantalones y se levantó, fue directo al baño por agua, toallas, alcohol y un analgésico en crema.

Comenzó por humedecer las toallas para limpiar el semen y sangre de aquel cuerpo, después poner algo de alcohol en esas heridas, de lo contrario, podrían llegar a infectarse.

Finalmente le puso algo de analgésico en cada moretón, rasguño y mordía. Con cuidado de no despertar al joven, separó sus piernas y también aplicó un poco de crema en aquella zona, sin duda mañana le estaría doliendo a horrores.

Lo había lastimado

Había perdido el control apenas probó aquellos labios.

Liberó todo su furia, su enojo y desprecio en aquel cuerpo virgen, todo lo que llevaba acumulado desde que descubrió como Tsunayoshi lo engañaba con aquel hombre de ojos bicolor.

Deposito el doble de la cantidad acordada sobre el buro.

Ese niño… con dinero no sería capaz de pagarle todo lo que le había hecho aquella noche.

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

algo corto

espero que les haya gustado!

creo que, sera solo este capitulo, no creo poder sacarle una continuación xD

gracias por leer!

bye besos! ;D

PD:

¿review?

todo es bienvenido n_n


End file.
